


A Delicate Situation

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-04
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Filch/Pince - Escaped fairies in the library.





	A Delicate Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For enomis57 for the TQP Yule Challenge Drabble Exchange  


* * *

The Situation was…  
  
Delicate.  
  
It was not the first time that Albus Dumbledore had, had to deal with the indiscretions of his staff. Indeed the antics of Professor’s Snape and Sinistra in the astronomy tower were among the many things the headmaster would have liked to forget.  
  
Argus Filch and Irma Pince, however intrigued him.  
  
If reports were to be believed, and Miss Clearwater was hardly a young lady given to flights of fancy, then there had been ‘activity’ in the library that evening.  
  
Strange sounds which the girl had blushed to describe.  
  
“An explanation, Argus, might be useful.”  
  
“‘Twas the fairies.” The caretaker said.  
  
The Librarian blushed and nodded furiously.  
  
“They was up to no good.”  
  
“Now, now, Argus the banishment of fairies is a relatively simple charm. I hardly think Erma needed your expertise in the matter. And fairies are not known to make the….ahem…noises reported.”  
  
The Librarian found her voice. “Not that sort of fairy Headmaster.”  
  
“Students.” Filch muttered.  
  
“The Weasley Twins perhaps?”  
  
Conflict reigned on Argus Filch’s face. He was however, at his core, not an evil man.  
  
“Not them Headmaster, they’re not the sort.”  
  
“Was this simply a couple looking for privacy?” The headmaster ventured.  
  
“I’ve dealt with that before Headmaster.” Said Madame Pince. “This was not like that. I  needed a man’s help.”  
  
The headmaster was beginning to get an inkling of comprehension.  
  
“And you didn’t see their faces Irma?”  
  
The blush returned. “No Headmaster I did not.”  
  
“Fairies” the caretaker spat out.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Albus Dumbledore saw Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy scuttling out of the library.   
“Fairies Argus?”  
  
Albus Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
“I do fear they’ve escaped.”  
  
Fin


End file.
